


Respite

by J2_Girlz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Jensen, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz
Summary: Jensen takes a breather from his interviews.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/gifts).



> My dear friend Mary sent me this pic and challenged me to write something short & sweet. Here it is... <3

[ ](http://imgur.com/RAXMj49)

The moment the reporters had finished with their questions, Jensen took a slow, deep breath, and put his head down onto his hands which were laying on the table. He could barely keep his eyes open.

He and Jared had been up all night. Touching, hugging, talking, kissing. All while lying on the bed together, with their arms and legs intertwined, feeling and listening to each other's hearts beating. Contrary to most people's beliefs (and sometimes fantasies), they didn't spend all their time having sex.

They hadn't seen each other for a week, which always made them desperate to reconnect. For their souls to be whole, they needed each other as much as they needed air to breathe.

Their friendship - the need just to be with, and touch, each other - was paramount to their relationship as lovers. It had started that way, and would forever be that way. Their love was inexplicable and unfathomable to others. That was fine. It was just between them anyway.

Jensen shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. What a sap he'd become. He took comfort in the fact that Jared was every bit as gone for him.

With that in mind, he took another slow, deep breath. He needed to rest for just a few minutes. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either, as he planned to spend it making love to the other half of his heart. That brought a smile to his face, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
